Not From This World
by DoctorHarleyPrime
Summary: After a bolt of lightning takes Autumn from her world into another she has to learn to fit in with this world. Lucky she knows a thing or two about the people of this world right? Oh and some cool new powers are on the go as well. Will she adapt to the world or fail and end up wasting whatever life she has left? Rated T but might change


**Hello everyone! I own nothing but i did make up my character and her Boyfriend whos only in for this chapter as far as i have planned anyway haha.**

 **Anyway i hope you all enjoy let me know what you all think! First time writing for Justice League characters so im a bit unsure.**

* * *

 **Hearts Break Sometimes.**

I was the average girl. I was 19 when this all started. I had a life starting. I had been slightly depressive bad stuff had happened but it was over we moved. I got a wonderful boyfriend and i had just gotten a job. My boyfriend and i loved each other very much. He was the kick start to my life getting better. He meant everything and so much more to me. He made me happy.

I had my hair curled long black curls bouncing as i walked. Clicking of my ankle heeled boots. They were black. I liked them because the buckles and they made me 6ft tall. My legs were long i had purple tights on with some denim short shorts on they had little studs on the pockets. My top was white with some thin purple stripes it was short though only really covered my ribcage. My stomach and my belly button piercing showing. It was golden with a little diamond studded anchor hanging bouncing as i walked. I was ever so slightly tanned.

Growing up in scotland made you pale as all hell. But my dad lived in a really warm county so when i visited him i got a little tanned and stood out like a sore thumb. It was summer in scotland so not too cold. I still had my light blue hoodie on top of my clothes and the sleeves rolled up to my elbows. I blew some bangs out my face as one had stuck against my eye. I reopened my bright green eye and continued my walk. Who knows why i took a walk in the middle of the night. I couldn't sleep and well it seemed a good idea to get some fresh air.

Eventually i felt a spark in the air as if something changed. I jumped almost dropping my phone when a lightning bold landed in front of me. I ran for it best i could but one hit me and i oddly didnt black out but got so dizzy i couldnt see. I stumbled and fell for what felt like forever before coming in contact with concrete. I groaned screwing my eyes shut. When i opened i was somewhere new. I had been in a park now i was in an alley in a very large probably American city. I say American because the alleyway was nothing like what i usually saw in Scotland.

I took a short but painful walk before i felt fine again and more... Full of energy, more powerful, more alive than i was. Maybe the lightning changed me? Matter of fact where was i?

"Shes the source of the anomaly" I heard and turned to someone dressed as Batman. I laughed what was going on?

"Its not halloween yet man." I scoffed moving my tongue piercing around after that though everything went black. He had hit me or something. All i had seen was him running at me.

I groaned as i came to sitting in a chair. The man dressed as Batman along with someone dressed as Superman and Martian Manhunter were in the room. I felt a throbbing in my head. Was this a whacky dream? There was no way this was real. These guys had to be playing a prank or something. There was no way the whole parallel worlds and stuff was real right?

"Not cool man." I grumbled hand to my head blinking a few times.

"Sorry he can be a bit rough." The man dressed as Superman said giving an apologetic look.

"So are you guys cosplaying or what?" I asked confused. I didn't even know where i was the room was all metal other than a giant room the chair i was in and a table in front of me.

"What do you mean?" The guy asked looking confused. Had to give credit he not only looked the part being all buff and handsome. Like for normal people i don't find Superman attractive. I tend to like the outcasts the crazy bunch. But this guy even sounded like he would be Superman.

"Ye know cause yer dressed as the hero's duh." I snapped slightly scottish accent full on. I usually don't have much of an accent. They looked a tad surprised well Batman just glared.

"Enough! We aren't in costumes. Who are you?" He snapped slamming his hands on the table. I huffed and liked taking risks. So i scoffed crossing my arms.

"Ask me nicely." I stated he growled and lunged Superman catching him easily. Was i really in a different universe? It made sense. But really?

"Who are you? Please we mean you no harm." The one thats possibly J'onn asked i smiled turning to him.

"Im Autumn Blackwood thank you for being nicer to me." I nodded as Bats shrugged Superman off him."We meant who are you as in tell us everything. Name, age, where you come from!?" Bats-y snapped and i stood smacking my hands down this time.

"No! You knocked me out took me here against my will I've done nothing to give you the right to do that if anything this is a two way thing i need answers too!" I snapped and they looked surprised as i glared back. Glare off between me and Batman if it was him? It had to be no other explanation. He growled but i was just realising how i was so far off from home. Id probably never get back.

"Your on the watchtower we took you here for your safety. I'll leave her for you two." Batman it really was Batman. I glared at Batman and now he is walking away. My phone buzzed in my pocket and i frowned freezing up. How could i receive a text if I'm in a completely different universe? It buzzed again.

"Whats wrong?" J'onn asked. Given he was telepathic psychic and all he probably picked up on my dropped mood.

"Can i have a few minuites to myself? I need to make a very hard phone call." I asked bringing out my phone. The mirror to my left lit up showing Bats and Wonder Woman.

I wouldn't let her call anyone she will tell she is here and arrange a rescue." Batman said as i brought out my phone. The little light flashing blue. I sighed a little frustrated.

"I can promise you i wont try to escape we are in space for crying out loud! Look i promise i wont plan an escape, i promise i will tell you whatever you want to know whatever you want with me if you just let me make this call! You can wait on the other side of that glass and listen in for all i care just don't let me see you cause id prefer if i was alone. If i don't see you in the glass its like your not there." I told already feeling my heart breaking. Superman and J'onn left and i took a breath before hitting the lock screen button.

My phone lit up three texts from my boyfriend. Lewis. I didn't know how they came through but they did. Seeing his face in the lock screen picture made me shaky. What could i say? He was asking where i went as i hadn't came home. The next two increasingly worried sounding. I shut my eyes a moment hitting the call button shaking a little as i lifted it to my ear. I sunk down into the chair with a soft thud. There was only one ring and he picked up sighing in relief.

"God i was so worried about you are you okay? Where are you?" Lewis asked and i smiled a little though it was a sad smile. It was so good to hear him. Lewis. Oh i missed him. I wanted to hug him. I needed to. Yet i couldn't.

"Hey." I managed it come out forced and shakily. A hand went to my mouth as my chest tightened. "Yeah I'm... I'm alright." I managed forcing the words out my eyes welling up already. God his voice I missed it. I missed it so god damn much. I ran my hand into my hair biting my lip hard. Eyes shut again and resting my elbow on the table.

"Babe, whats wrong? Talk to me." He asked sounding close to worrying so much he had a heart attack. I shakily breathed in hard my heart in my throat. I looked up at the wall almost picturing him in front of me.

"We need to break up." I forced to try and sound normal i sniffled a little. There was a pause and all the background noise stopped.

"What?" He asked disbelief in his voice. My eyes watered so much i couldn't see properly tears would fall any minute.

"I gave it some thought and y-your not the one for me anymore." I stuttered a tad my heart breaking. I heard him breathe out hard.

"Babe, you know i can tell when your lying. What is this? What are you trying to do?" He asked the concern in his voice. The tears fell.

"Alright fine. Im far away and i cant get home. Its not possible for me to get home, so we have to break up cause i'll never see you again." I heard my voice breaking multiple times the last word almost screeching off i wiped at my face a bunch of times to get rid of tears.

"What? What are you- where are you? Is it something i did? Im sorry, please come home, i love you." He sounded like he was breaking too. I heard a choked sob come from me. Those three words. I love you. I would never hear him say it again. That also broke me.

"If i told you where i was you'd think i lost it. I'm safe though. You haven't done anything wrong-" i choked middle of what i was saying a few sobs coming out. I was broken. "I love you too. So much, remember what i always say? You are the best thing to ever happen to me." I cried so hard my chest hurt.

"Whatever it is you can tell me. Where are you? I could come find you." Lewis asked hopeful. I breathed a little laugh admiring the not giving up attitude he was giving.

"Believe me if it were somehow possible I'd make you." I told my tears still flowing heartache heavy. But light heartedly joked.

"Please babe, where are you? So i know my love is safe?" Lewis asked my tears flowing faster. The light hearted gone again.

"Im in a different dimension." I flatly told him. There was a pause. My heart froze all the tears stopping everything stopped time stood still while i waited his response.

"Your not lying i can tell. But it sounds crazy." He mumbled breathing heavily. "How do you know?"

"I know it sounds it, i still cant quite grasp how this happened myself. As for how i know? Pretty sure Justice League is a comic book not a real life thing. Also how I'm safe I'm in their base right now." I told and he whistled. The mood lifting a little we both struggled and i kept sniffling.

"How are we even speaking right now?" He asked the heavy situation brought back.

"I don't know. Maybe whoever caused this likes me and decided to let me say goodbye." I told choking up again. Choking on the word goodbye. I didn't want our relationship to end.

"Don't cry babe, you've had enough tears over the years maybe things are great for you now? New life." He told me as i cried. Trying to give me positive feelings about this. He himself was cracking as he spoke too.

"But i wont have you." I cried he sounded like he was struggling to not cry.

"I know and it will be hard but we will both have to push forward." My boyfriend told me and gave me slight hope. My heart sank though. Jumping to block my throat once more. Tears like a waterfall.

"This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I wish i could be with you at least one more time, to say goodbye in person. I love you so very much." I told and with that i heard the last thing i would ever hear him say. I closed my eyes imagining him in front of me.

"I would have loved to have been able to have one last kiss-" Images of our time together flashed in my mind tears streaming down my face. "-one last hug see your smile one last time. You, my love, will be missed more than anything else. My heart is yours, take care of yourself in this new world. Goodbye angel, i love you with all my heart."

The phone cut but it stayed at my ear as it took a second before i completely broke down crying. My eyes shut first. My heart leaping up into my throat. My chest hurt the heartbreak hitting hard. I slowly put my phone down. I cried into my arms for god knows how long it felt like forever. I didn't know when but eventually i fell asleep. Somehow i fell asleep while crying.


End file.
